Polar Opposites
by HollyEatsRainbows
Summary: They were polar opposites, but they needed each other. The only issue was, the only people who didn't notice was themselves. Bart X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Her name was Katie Winters. A name that was quite appropriate for a child like herself. She didn't have a family, she lived in a run-down orphanage in Keystone City with nine other unfortunate kids. Katie found it particularly hard to make friends because she was scared she'd hurt them, or they'd hurt her.

Little Winters had never known her parents and she'd always believed it to be that they knew she was a freak, but how could they have known that their innocent little child would possess such odd gifts? Katie hadn't discovered her gift until she was five and was hiding in the dark under her thin, white duvet. The small child had heard a floorboard squeak in her room and when she had her duvet pulled away from herself, she'd put her hand in front of her to defend herself from any type of criminal in front of her, only to have small snowflakes to fly at the intruder, who turned out to be Sandra, the owner of the orphanage.

Sandra hadn't thrown Katie out, as Sandra had seen Katie's powers as a wonderful blessing. Katie was scared though; she refused to make friends as they might freak out and tell the police on her and get her put under a microscope to be prodded at by sharp silver rods in front of creepy old men in lab coats.

At the age of twelve, Katie had begun walking home on her own and as she passed by the local supermarket, she found herself being grabbed around the waist and thrown inside the shop with a gun pointed to her pale, little face. Only five minutes later, the one and only Flash had zoomed into the room and distracted the madman in front of her. By the time the Flash had the man arrested, Katie had hidden away in a corner, hunched up into a little ball. Although this may not have seemed like the best hiding place, only if you stared at her exact spot and watched the lighting, you'd notice her, for to his astonishment, she'd gone transparent, like ice! The Flash found Katie and graciously escorted her home. The Flash knew he'd be seeing more of this child; it'd be wrong to leave such raw talent to waste.

Only an hour after she'd returned home, the Flash had gone to Sandra to discuss Katie's 'skills'. He told Sandra he wanted to get Katie trained up and to visit the Titans tower on the weekend. Sandra agreed and made sure that the Flash would protect her 'little Snowflake' and thus, Snowflake was born as the twelve-year old but kicking hero-in-training.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After three years of extensive training every weekend with a variety of the Titans and Justice League, Katie could proudly say she had her powers under control and was well trained in several martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. Once Katie turned 14, Nightwing, Katie's idol and favourite mentor, got her a specially made staff with snowflakes carved into it. The staff looked great with her super-suit!

The super-suit was an ice-blue skin suit with a white snowflake positioned in the centre of her chest. The suit ended at her wrists and ankles and covered her neck. She wore white snow boots with them. In the summer, the costume was swapped for a sleeveless version that ended high up her thigh, as well as replacing the snow boots with a thinner version. Her eyes were covered by a pair of engineer goggles with a blue lens, they were easy to see through and protected her eyes well.

When Garfield (A.K.A: Beast Boy) picked Kate up from the orphanage, he informed her that Cyborg had some big news and that she needed to give her best behaviour today. This intrigued Kate immensely and the whole journey to T-Tower. Garfield just constantly laughed her off and ignored her request for more information. As soon as Kate had reached the entrance for the tower, she ran inside in search for the robotic-man.

"Where are you, Cyborg?!" She cried as she ran throughout the tower in search of the news Garfield had told her about. After a few minutes of hopping around the building and bursting through doors, she stumbled into the garage, where Cyborg was repairing the T-Car from the last mission they faced. "Hey, Cyborg!" She yelled, shocking him. The sudden noise caused him to hit his head on the bottom of the car, where he was checking everything was in order.

"Watch it, Kate, you're getting so sneaky." He smirks as he pulls himself up and gives her a quick hug. "Kate, today's a very big day! We've been recruiting; they'll be here within an hour or two." The news was a shock to Katie, although she wasn't sure if the news made her ecstatic or upset. Sure, it would be great to meet more people her own age but they could easily replace her, take the team's attention away from her. It might seem selfish but they were her only real friends.

"That's great!" She said with false enthusiasm.

"It is, ain't it? Be ready to greet them, please. A young, happy face would definitely be more inviting than a man made of tin." He joked, ruffling Kate's bob of blonde hair.

"Sure." She said as she wandered back out, waiting in front of the Titan's statue. The first to arrive are Starfire, Beast Boy and a blonde girl in a top that didn't leave much to the imagination, the v-neck showed off a small amount of cleavage while the end of top barely covered her bra. She wasn't much taller than Katie. "Hi! You must be one of the new recruits!" Katie says with a small smile as she extends her hand for the girl to take.

"Hey, my name's Cassie… Um, Wondergirl…" She mutters in slight anxiety. A smile spreads across Kate's lips at the display of worry.

"My name's Kate, but my hero name's Snowflake." The two share greetings for a few more moments before a blur of brown hair zooms towards them and pulls them both to it. Cassie reacts quickly and hits the (now revealed to be) boy in the shoulder before walking off inside.

"That was weird." The lad said before turning towards the short girl before him, he had a good five inches on her. His eyebrows furrowed for a second as he looked Katie up and down. "Hey, don't you go my school?" He asked. Katie's mental alarms went off immediately as she heard him say this. She definitely recognised him.

"No. Probably not." She said very quickly and blushing. "My name's Kate, though my super identity is Snowflake." She shook his hand very fast and tried to hide behind her icy-blonde bob.

"Well, my name's Bart and my other name's impulse, the speedster." He goes to start a new conversation, though he's interrupted by two more boys arriving. They introduced themselves as Connor/Superboy and Robin. Robin didn't reveal his true name. The rest of the day was spent conversing with the new recruits and avoiding Bart as much as possible. The last thing she needed was someone from her school knowing she was 'special' even if they were 'gifted' too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Katie woke up on the wrong side of the bed; she wasn't in the mood to be dealing with idiots and could really do with just watching the television before some intense training. Groggily, Katie shrugged on a simple black band t-shirt, bright blue skinny jeans and a pair of well-worn checked vans.

The room Katie slept in had been decorated over the years with drawings and posters as well as other teenager belongings, nearly completely hiding the plain white walls behind them. The floor had a bright blue carpet fitted in after her first few months staying in the tower to give the room a more home-like feel. Katie had a small wooden wardrobe on the wall opposite the door, leading to the hallway, with a long mirror covering the sliding wooden door. On the left wall was her single bed, not yet made, leaving the clean white sheets bundled in the centre of the bed, opposite was a door leading to Katie's personal bathroom. On the wall with the bathroom door, sat several shelves stacked with books and comics and a small sketchpad. Sure, there may not be many belongings but they were what made her comfortable.

Katie tiredly shuffled through the halls when she deemed herself presentable, to find that a majority of people were still sleeping. She huffed in slight annoyance and trailed into the large clean kitchen, only to be greeted to the sight of cereal scattered across the table with no signs of anyone going to clean them up. There might not have been lots of cereal there, but it was enough to annoy Katie. Grumbling profanities and cursing whoever had caused the mess, she gradually set to work on cleaning up other people's mess. In two minutes, Katie had pulled out a pan and brush and had the mess poured into the bin. Happy with her work, Katie gave the slightest of smiles before heading to the plates cabinet.

Finally, Katie pulled out a sleek barstool to enjoy a bowl of cornflakes as she lets her mind flicker to her new teammates. Cassie seemed nice enough, although perhaps slightly cranky and flustered. She was definitely pretty, with her model-like waist and her long, straight blonde hair, and how could you ignore a costume as nice as hers. Katie envied Cassie, she wanted to look like her so much but she couldn't pull off clothes like that…

Conner was definitely quite hot with his well-defined muscles and short black hair, he looked capable of being the leader of an American football team- if he was normal. His black t-shirt hugged his muscles attractively and his jeans seemed to fit him perfectly. She sighed appreciatively at the thought of latching on to his protective arms…

Robin (from what she could guess about him), was fairly good-looking but was very strict when it came to his superhero life. Katie betted, that behind that mask and green and red costume, he was a smart and friendly kid who was scared to get too close to anyone…

Finally, there was Bart. He wasn't exactly hot, like Conner, but he had a boyish charm that seemed to match his power almost perfectly. He had sunshine yellow eyes and auburn hair that fell care freely down his grinning face. It made Katie feel uncomfortable to think about Bart. As if he was really just right in front of him all this time and she hadn't even noticed…

Sighing as she finished the last spoonful of cereal, Katie quickly washed her bowl and spoon before she finally headed to the TV lounge. Perhaps if Kate hadn't been so confused and groggy, she would have reacted better to the sight that unfolded in front of her. Sadly, she was not.

Bart and Garfield were running around, trying to retrieve the role as keeper of the remote, before Kate could even blink, Bart's foot caught the edge of a lamp stationed by the side of the three-seated couch, causing it to fall and hit the TV screen, cracking it and causing the picture that was currently to poof out of existence. As Katie watched the screen smash, so did her hopes of a calm morning before training.

Instantly, Katie's temper flared and she let out her demons on the unsuspecting pair. Garfield's green eyes widen slightly and he begins to fidget as if something was squirming underneath his green skin. Bart went red in the face and went to apologise.

"No. Just no. You broke the freaking TV!" She wailed, "Garfield Logan, I thought you'd know better than to do something as reckless as this! What's wrong with the two of you!?"

"Kate, sorry! It was an accident!" Garfield exclaimed in a pleading voice.

"Shut it, Logan! Bart, you're new, I get that, but surely you're not an idiot? Vic would NOT invite irresponsible losers on to this team so you better get your act together!" After a few more fuming curses, Katie stormed to her room and screamed in confusion and frustration into her pillow. Boys were just idiots…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Knock, Knock, Knock. Pause. Knock, Knock, Knock.** This was all Katie heard for the next ten minutes after her outburst. No matter how hard she tried to drown it out, the sound reached through all of her pillows, duvets and everything else she could wrap around her head. Finally, she'd had enough. Katie stormed towards the door and unlocked it before swinging it open, to reveal Logan smiling at her sheepishly.

The first thing he noticed as he stepped in the room is how much colder it was from the rest of the house, a clear sign that she was mad. Katie sat on the edge of her bed with her arms crossed and her eyes glaring at her feet. Warily, Logan sat beside her and wrapped a green (now slightly blue) arm around her ice-like shoulders while fighting the urge to pull back at the sheer coldness radiating off of her.

"Kate, I'm sorry." Logan muttered as he pulled her close to him. She didn't move nor speak; she did frost over her wardrobe mirror… Logan gulped and turned away from her for a second, trying to think of the best course of action. After mulling over his options, BB grinned before transforming into a small kitten and nuzzling Katie's side.

After one glance at the idiotic, green kitten. Katie turned away, shoving down the warmth filling her heart. Logan knew what he was doing. He pawed her leg lovingly and stared at the white-blonde hair blocking her face. Before BB could blink, Katie had hold of the small kitten under his arms and fell back onto her bed, holding Logan above her and smiling gently.

"I knew you couldn't resist sweetheart!" Logan joked.

"Shut it." She smiled. Before she could throw him away, Logan had transformed back to normal, landing heavily on Katie's stomach, leaving her to groan in pain underneath Logan's weight. He had her trapped and smirked down at her pain-contorted face. "That's just bullying, Logan." She whined as she tried to shove him off, but to no avail.

"Say you forgive me." Logan requested.

"You're forgiven, you fattie!" She squealed as he held her shoulders down to her bed to reduce her struggle.

"Say you forgive Bart." He said.

"Hell no!" Katie yelled, going red in the face from the restraint.

"Why!?"

"He's an ignorant little child."

"And?"

"He shouldn't be allowed here!" She yelled, getting frustrated again. Katie fashioned a ball of snow between her hands and shoved it into Logan's face, making him fall back in surprise and Katie escape his grasp and got half way across the room.

"You're being too harsh, give the kid a break. Why don't you like him?" Logan asked.

"He goes my school; he's obviously an idiot! My identity could be discovered in moments if he approaches me at school!" I complain.

"You're going to have to work with him one way or another; I'm just saying you should give him a chance."

After a few moments, the room began to get warmer and she agreed to give him a chance. Beast Boy held her to his chest and they stood comfortably in an embrace without a word being mustered.

Katie loved Logan. She was like that older sibling you rarely see but always have the best experiences with when you spend time together. Logan was as immature as Bart, maybe she could get on with him too?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Not even an hour after Katie emerged from her bedroom, the whole team was in the training room to practice sparring and get an idea on the new recruits' boundaries and skills. Each old member was partnered with a new one. Cyborg vs Superboy; Starfire vs Wondergirl; Beast Boy vs Robin; Snowflake vs Impulse. Katie sighed and rolled her eyes before heading to one quarter of the training bay.

"Ready?" Katie asked as she adjusted her stance.

"Of course!" He smirked. In a blink of an eye, the boy was speeding towards her with one arm stretched out. Before Katie could react, Bart's arm collided with her nose, causing her to land harshly on the floor. Only a second later she'd rolled back onto her feet and kept a little distance from the boy. Katie barely missed his next attack and ducked just in time. This time, she stepped out of the way and grabbed Bart's arm, causing him to gain air and fall back onto the hard floor he let out a little groan and got up with serious effort. Once on his feet, Katie charged towards him and kicked him hard in the centre of his chest, knocking him over again. She stayed stood by his head as he slowly got up and swiped his legs immediately. "Give me a sec!" He yelled, a blush covering his cheeks. Katie smirked and stood above him again. This time, however, when she ducked down to take out his legs he jumped up and shoved her over.

Not giving him a chance to attack, Katie rolled forwards and projected herself back up onto her feet. The dunce was mockingly circling her, occasionally shoving me to rile me up. After a few moments, when I began to struggle to hold onto oxygen, I froze a circle on to the ground where he ran. Not a millisecond later, Bart was sliding along the ice circle, knocking Katie off her small feet and landing harshly on top of the brunette. She groaned as she pulled herself up, almost immediately meeting Bart's eyes. She blushed in embarrassment and shot a shard of ice to smash beside his head in anger.

Katie looked up to see everyone was finishing off their fights, Victor and Conner were throwing heavy punches at one and another, Victor was facing minor damage and Conner had no damage at all, although he was definitely getting tired, you can tell by the way his attacks were getting flimsier.

Starfire had Cassie lying on the ground in agony from a small blast to her thigh. She was obviously weak in stamina and needed to be trained intensely if she ever wanted come out on missions. Katie shook her head in disappointment at her very quick failure, which was until her eyes found Logan and Robin…

Robin had Logan pinned to the ground, and no matter what animal he changed into, Robin very quickly had him back on the ground once he found his form's weakness. Finally, Victor and Conner called it quits and everyone regrouped. Just as the group went to discuss where improvements need to be made, sirens went off.

"This weekend's been rather busy." Katie sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In only a matter of moments, the team was standing before a flat screen the size of the side of a house, a large, flat Nightwing looking down at them, waiting to deploy their mission. Katie restrained from swooning over her long time crush and concentrated on what he was saying. "Team, San Francisco is under the attack of Mr Freeze, at The Golden Gate Park. I know you're occupied with the new recruits but look at this as a… Training mission. I'll be with you shortly to help out. Nightwing, out."

Cyborg looked over us all with a serious gaze before heading towards the T-Car. On the short journey there, he passed out comms, the size of ear plugs and instructing the newbies how to put them on. Katie, having used them before, slipped hers into her ear and looked over to Robin, who'd already done so too, as he'd used them a lot with Batman. The others struggle slightly and by the time we're at the T-Car, Conner was getting frustrated at the little device and had to have Victor re-explain what to do.

"Boys, you'll be riding with me and Snowflake, Starfire, Beast boy and Wonder Girl, I want you airborne. Keep an eye out for trouble." Straight away, Katie headed for the passenger seat up front, although she feels a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Snow. Conner'll need all the room he can get. With three in the back, it might be too cramped for Superboy." Katie mumbled an incoherent response before climbing into the middle seat of the back of the car. Robin slid in on her left with Bart nattering away to Katie's right.

"How are we going to find Mr Freeze?" Bart asked, her fingers lingering on her mystic lasso.

"Follow the trail of ice!" I hear Beast Boy's reply in my ear. Katie smirked at his reply and peered out of the side of the car, facing Bart. Sure enough, the closer to the Golden Gate Park they got, the icier it got. Once they arrived at the park, the group of five re-joined with BB and Starfire. "We split up in groups of four. My team search the left, Star's search the right." Cyborg began to separate us, teaming himself with BB, Wondergirl and Robin, leaving Star with me, Superboy and Impulse.

The group waded through thick snow and ice-covered trees. It took fifteen minutes until we suddenly lost sight of Impulse and heard a strange shot-like noise. Katie's breath caught in her throat and Starfire immediately started yelling down her comm.

"Impulse, report. Impulse, are you okay? Cyborg, we may have lost Impulse!" Star yelled in a hushed voice. Superboy began to run off and Star and I instantly began tailing him down. "Superboy, this is a direct order! Stop!" Starfire yelled in anger. Her green eyes burned in fury at his disobedience. Suddenly another shot was fired, hitting Superboy in the shoulder, leaving it frozen solid and it attempting to embrace his body to turn into a statue. Katie's eyes widened to the size of saucers. If that hit Impulse on any of his vital areas, he could already be dead. Katie quickly ran into the clearing ahead, deflecting the shots with her control over the ice heading towards her, she could see Mr Freeze's domed head, and a suspicious looking gun held tightly in his hand. She saw Impulse up ahead, laying limp on the floor. In a sudden burst of fear she ran to his side and looked at his head, the ice must have left him unconscious, hitting his temple. She looked at the ice beginning to consume his head. If it got to his ears he'd have himself become a Popsicle! In his eyes and he'd be blind! She quickly fell before him. "Star, cover me now!" Katie yelled a fiend of energy suddenly covering the two in protection.

"Cy, we've found the trouble maker. Get here pronto!" Katie requested as she rested her hands on the ice on Bart's head. She was carefully removing it, being careful not to injure him in the process.

In a rage, Superboy ran to Mr Freeze with his fist raised. He never reached him though. Mr Freeze shot him in the chest, knocking him over, the ice froze him to the ground and began to claim his body. "No!" Star yelled, Katie's cover being removed as Starfire shot bolts of energy at the heartless man. Her light was put out quickly with a shot to the neck, leaving her writhing on the floor with the lack of oxygen, Katie dove over to Starfire and began extracting the pressure around her neck.

Finally, back up turned up as Cyborg's group turn up. The lack of oxygen left Star passed out once the ice had been fully removed. Superboy hadn't managed to get out and was no frozen almost solid, though he may as well had been since he wasn't moving. The rest of the team were attacking.

Cyborg was shooting sonic booms from his hand cannon while Wonder Girl was trying to catch him with her lasso. Beast Boy was in the form of a peregrine falcon, dive bombing at the ice-man. Robin was throwing birdarangs left, right and centre, some penetrating Freeze's armour. Anyone within 20-feet radius could tell that Freeze was getting angry… He'd finally lost his temper. In under 30 seconds of losing it, he'd shot down all four members of Katie's back up and was left standing ten-feet away from the madman, her hands forming a small cloud of snow around her.

Freeze thought he'd one, a smirk playing at his light blue lips. The key-word in that sentence being 'thought'. He aimed the gun at her head; Katie made no move of showing fear or rage. The gun shot out a block of a slush-like contents, colliding with Katie's stomach, although it stung, it had no effect as it dropped off of her flesh. "Freeze, my dear. I'm 70% ice. A slush ball isn't going to change anything." A maniacal grin spread across the young icicle's face as she stormed towards him, easily shrugging off the continuous ice hitting her. As she reached him, she threw a roundhouse kick to his hand, knocking the gun out of his steely hand, before she flipped off of her hands and landed heavily on top of the glass dome that protected the enemy's head. The glass shattered into millions of pieces and cut down the side of Freeze's sickly pale face. He fell to the ground, struggling to breathe without his helmet. Katie couldn't let the man die, that wouldn't have been right, she used her power to freeze the man's head, preserving his wretched life.

Katie got to work on saving her friends. She started with Conner, seeing as he would die if she didn't help him first. Then she moved onto Victor, who was bound to have had some of his circuits fried. As Katie started on Cassie, she heard light footsteps heading towards her. She glanced up to see Nightwing looking around in shock.

"Sorry, mate, party's over." Katie yelled to him, a smirk playing at her candyfloss-pink lips.

"What happened to the others!?" He almost cried.

"Got a bit frozen and knocked out. I need to unfreeze them before they're ice-pops. Can you check on Star, she was almost suffocated." Katie ordered as she finally removed the icy grip around Cassie's torso. She looked over to Garfield, still stuck in his bird form, and unfreezed his beak very quickly. The team had begun to stir lightly as she detached the ice from Robin.

"Ugh. My head!" Katie looked over to Bart as he tried to get up. She quickly jogged over to him and shoved his chest down so he stayed on the ground.

"Don't move. You got hit pretty hard; it might've caused a concussion. Stay still until I've checked on Starfire." Surprisingly, Bart listened to Katie's demand and lay back down without any hassle. Katie jogged to Nightwing's side and checked up on her.

"She'll be fine Snowflake, just a bit of minor bruising." Katie nodded and stood up to check on the others but felt Nightwing's firm grasp pull her back down beside her. His arms held her to him tightly.

"Thanks, Snow. If I lost Robin I'd be devastated." He pulled back and looked over at Katie's rosy cheeks.

"It's okay…" She mumbled.

"You did great Snowflake. I'm so proud of you." Katie felt her frosty heart swell up with joy and warmth actually washed over her as she thanked Nightwing, her idol, for his kind words.

Things really were looking up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After a quick debrief on the mission, the team was disbanded early so they could calm down after the mission. Katie walked over to Nightwing, who'd agreed to drop her off home before taking Robin home. The three of them climbed into Nightwing's plane, the two birds in the front while Katie sat in the back.

"So Robin, what did you think of the team?" Nightwing asked in an attempt of small talk.

"It was alright…" He muttered, "Katie, Cyborg and Starfire seemed to know what they're doing but I'm not so keen on Beast Boy." The boy's face contorted into a look of disturbance as he thought of the green shape-shifter.

Katie let out a quiet snort in recognition of what the younger bird meant, before replying, "I know what you mean, he's a little… Over the top… But he means well and is a great friend. He's not too bad a fighter either, it's just that you're better." She smirked, thinking back to how fast Robin had taken down Beast Boy. The boy smirked at this too and began to explain the story to Nightwing. The conversation went a little easier from then on and the three talked about their own training and experience.

Finally, Nightwing had parked roughly ten minutes away from the orphanage out of sight from every-day people, with Katie in her civvies. "Thanks, Nightwing. See you later Robin." She said as she hopped out of the plane and waved goodbye as she turned the corner.

When Katie got back to the orphanage, she told Sandra, her carer, all about the new recruits. Although it was meant to be 'top secret', she'd been allowed to tell Sandra since she already knew of Katie's situation and had given Katie permission to be a Titan. By the time the two had finished talking, it was quite late, and Katie was ushered to bed. It wasn't until she climbed up the stairs and entered her room Katie realised how tired she really was…

The sound of a high-pitched alarm is what disturbed Katie from her slumber as she looked over to her cheap, plastic clock to see she needed to get ready for school. She groaned in annoyance and slammed her fist heavily down on top of the button, silencing that dreaded noise. In forty minutes, Katie had eaten breakfast with the twelve other kids living at the orphanage; dressed in a red top, black skinny jeans and red sneakers; brushed her short blonde hair; cleaned her pearly-white teeth and packed her bag. She still had another twenty minutes, in which she had to get to school. Katie huffed in protest to going to school before heading out the front door and began her journey to that school that was often referred to as Hell.

With only moments to spare, Katie entered her form room and sat in the centre desk on the fourth row down, beside a short boy, named Callum, who was reading another one of his Superhero comics. Katie grinned ever so lightly at the picture of Superman on the front cover as Callum pulled the comic closer to his pointy nose in excitement.

After registration Katie battled through her first two lessons of Maths and Science before finally receiving her break to talk with her five friends. Katie quickly spotted the group, huddled around a table outside and quickly sat in between two of the five. The group was made up of four girls and two guys. The guys in the group were Toby and Teddy, Toby was a lanky boy with a mop of mousy hair and square glasses, while Teddy was a very muscly lad with blonde, spiky hair and green eyes. The girls were, Katie, Jade (A short brunette with tanned skin), Molly (A tall, bright red-haired girl with a model-like appearance) and Sophie. Sophie was average height with dyed black hair and dark brown eyes. Sophie wasn't much of a talker but she liked to look around and listen. As Sophie was doing so, she noticed a boy glancing over at them every so often. Her curiosity had been caught and she opened her mouth to inform the others. "Does anyone know why that Bart kid is looking at us?" She asked in a monotone voice. Katie threw her head around and sure enough he was looking straight at her. When he saw her looking back at him, he grinned at her before turning around to talk to his own friends.

"What was that about, Kate?" Toby questioned, elbowing her in the side. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she elbowed him back.

"I don't know." She lied.

"You obviously do, something going on between the two of you?"

"God, no!" She exclaimed.

"Better not be, nobody gets to touch my little girls!" Teddy joked, acting like an over-protective father. Katie blushed and hid her head in her hands.

"I'll go check!" She heard Molly decide. Katie looked up in horror as she saw Molly patter towards the boy in question and begin to talk to him in front of his friends.

"Hi, I'm Molly, Katie's friend! Nothing going on between the two of you is there?" Molly asked quietly and quickly with a confident smile. Bart blushed very slightly at the sudden question.

"No!" He answered shortly, "I only met her the other day!"

"But you like her?"

"No, we've only just met!" He replied hastily. Molly gave him a sceptical look before accepting his answer and heading towards her own group.

"What was that about?" Bart's friend asked, jealous of the fact an attractive girl like Molly would talk to Bart.

"She was asking if I was going out with Katie." He mumbled.

"As if Katie Winters would date you!" His friend chided.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"She's hot!" The boy answered as if that was a valid reason.

"And?"

"You couldn't get a girl that hot."

"I so could!" Bart yelled.

"Bet you couldn't even get her to hang out with you."

"I could and I will! When for?"

"Before Monday, and I want proof." He challenged.

"Deal." At that moment, the bell went, signalling it was time for their next lesson.

Well that's why they call him Impulse…


End file.
